


波哥达驴与死去的女人

by Mozzie



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzie/pseuds/Mozzie
Summary: 事情在这里是这样发生的。好人做着这些事。死去女人的照片在烟灰缸里静静燃烧。





	波哥达驴与死去的女人

**Author's Note:**

> 本子《Somewhere Warm》里收录的三篇之一.  
> 其余两篇地址：  
> 晚餐 BY Ashley-https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199979  
> 魔幻现实主义-https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167765
> 
> 本下载链接：TBD

在被认为是航空爆炸恐怖袭击事件的负责人后，艾斯卡巴放弃了他‘平民罗宾汉’的形象，对哥伦比亚警方以及民主展开了恐怖袭击。情况愈演愈烈，加维利亚总统放权于搜捕队。卡里约的部下扩员了两倍，并且在卡利设立了新驻地。近乎每周他都会带队进行两到三次突袭检查，潘那没参与这种热闹活动的资格，他多数时间待在波哥达总部为搜捕队提供线索。由于艾斯卡巴近乎无处不在的线人，搜捕队所获甚微，效果至多是让艾斯卡巴辗转几处豪宅。尽管收获不多，卡里约完全乐意让艾斯卡巴不得安宁。  
瓷盘搁到桌上，带来一股辣椒粉和炸薯条的味道。潘那被惊醒了，立即换了一个坐姿。卡里约正无意识地磕着桌面。他们之前可能在看同一辆车，它就停在餐馆外的那条街道上，在灯下蓝得发亮，目测不下五万美金。你通常会想检查这类车的底盘、后背位座椅下方与它的司机。新炸的薯条已经令他们都回过神来。  
卡里约中午才跟着搜查队从克里斯托波尔区那边回来。前日晚上他带着人去，潘那怀疑这几天他根本没回家，如果他在家也是醒着在电话边等待。巡航机刚刚通过三角定位到艾斯卡巴，潘那接通卡里约，嘴皮没动，卡里约就问：“哪里？”而他的彻夜不休只带来了一场丛林闹剧——他们定位到的那个通话机被绑在一只驴头上。  
“你在逗我。”卡里约放下枪。潘那在频道里听到了。无线电的嘶嘶声和嘴里的苦味令他头痛。“他跑了。通话机被绑在一只驴的头上。”  
“吃。”卡里约说，拿了一点薯条。  
潘那举手打了个响指，要了两瓶啤酒。他说：“一次比一次进了。他每说一句话我们都有机会逮到他。”  
卡里约吃着他的酸奶油、碎肉和饼，看了潘那一眼。那意思是闭嘴。潘那喝了一口啤酒，冻得他牙疼。他也明白山姆叔叔帮不了别的了，目前他们已经在哥伦比亚领空的炮口跳舞。美国飞机装载着美国特工在哥伦比亚首都高空联系地面的另一群美国特工——你在说里根把手伸进加维利亚的腰带里了吗？  
那辆车的主人走过，带着两个马子，面色发红，可能吸了什么，也可能是紧绷的裆部憋得。他打开门，跟那两个妓女左右推搡着，低着头倚在车边聊了一会。或许在讲价。然后他们都大笑起来，肢体胡乱碰撞在一起，倒进车内。随后引擎响了。那辆车与那三人一起消失在第十大道转角处。  
潘那喝了那瓶啤酒之后便没再要，晚上还要工作。卡里约叫了两杯水。要是是周末或者某个休息日，他们会一直喝。潘那把那叫‘干喝’，基本上不吃什么东西，只喝酒，等大部分人都走完了就开始抽烟。两个人其中不是很想吐的那位最后将负责把对方送回家。深夜波哥达街头尽是些毒贩与醉鬼，潘那隐约记得高速掠过这些人时他们留下的模糊影像。他通常是坐在副驾驶的那个，神志不清，开车的卡里约其实也一样。那些掠过的人影则像波哥达自发衍生出的污渍，从黑暗的街道和路灯的光线中渐渐析出，如同已经死去的静物。干喝是一种另类的慢性自杀、吸毒，你想毁灭一点自己的生命，只有一点。

电视上正在播报新被绑架的人。艾斯卡巴正在探索与政府通话的新途径——筹码与协商。听起来相当合理的外交手段。使馆另一区块的人匆忙走过。大使将要对波哥达境内的美国公民发出安全警示。现在播报镜头转给加维利亚，他表示目前所有人质的安危被列为首要确保对象，军方也在积极协助……  
潘那走进办公室。桌子上摆着几张现场记录照片。那些血和尸体没多漂亮，潘那走过去仔细看了一眼。“不是吧？操，毒药。”  
墨菲坐着，点点头。  
“昨晚警察汇报说在奥拉特区发生枪击案，早上收拾现场的时候才发现受害人可能与毒枭有关，叫了搜捕队的人来。”卡里约说，指了指压在最下层的地图上的一个位置。  
潘那立即瞥了一眼墨菲，后者抬眼看了看他，一切如常。卡里约对此毫无反应，似乎坦然接受了好人撞上大运这件事。  
“所以毒液在这里喝着酒，不知道哪里飞来的几颗子弹就把他毙了？”  
“有可能是内部矛盾，艾斯卡巴的敌人并不少。也有可能是一些义警。地区警察会调查这件事。”卡里约回答，把照片收了起来，换上警戒区的区域图与几个新失踪政要亲属的照片。  
“这够诡异了。听起来你们两个都在装傻。”  
“你到底想说什么，哈维？”墨菲转过头问。卡里约撑着桌子看着潘那。  
“昨晚我和卡里约在喝酒的时候，你打电话来让我们帮忙定位一个人——告诉我哪里不诡异？”  
“所以呢？”史蒂夫说：“老兄，我俩都是DEA的，你以为我会抛下你单干？或者我单枪匹马去搞定了毒液？不得不说，你之前可小瞧我了。”  
“墨菲特工昨晚在家，这点他已经跟我核实过了。”卡里约说。  
潘那沉默了一会，舔了舔嘴唇。毒液是胸口中枪的。他记住了那张照片。“好的，那么别浪费时间了。”他指了指地图上划线的区域。  
目前艾斯卡巴手里已经有不下五个人，还有一对新婚夫妇失联，不确定是否被挟持为人质。他们讨论了一会应该突击搜查哪些刻意地点。墨菲表示要回到自己的桌子上去。他起身走了。潘那留在卡里约的办公室里，点了一支烟。  
卡里约走到他身边。潘那递了一支烟给他。卡里约掏出打火机点上。他们俩倚着桌子抽了两口。卡里约转身，拿出那几张现场的照片，当着潘那的面把它们点着了扔在烟灰缸里。无论这件事是不是墨菲做的，卡里约都已经给他擦了屁股。  
烟灰缸摆在他们两个中间，照片静静燃烧着。烟头随着吸气亮起来，露出一截烟灰。三股烟分别冒出来，很快飘散出窗外。潘那扶着桌子，拉伸自己的背部。“有人要背这个良心债。”他说。  
“是啊。”卡里约心不在焉地回答，也可能是他的声音造成的错觉。“下午我领两个小队突击检查七十九小路，到时候无线电联络。”  
烟雾中的卡里约看上去很平静。说来奇怪，他不像波哥达人或者麦德林人——他身上有种奇怪的特质。他夹着烟看向地图，眼神空洞。房间十分安静，吐烟与呼吸声清晰可闻。潘那咬着烟扭头看了一眼窗外，头一次觉得光线如此刺眼，或者只是烟把眼睛呛了。屋外走过几个人。潘那认出其中一个是特鲁西略。之前他看见卡里约跟他说话，可能在一起祷告，更具体的细节他忘了。  
潘那自己也不是典型德州人。他是个拉美小孩，长在团结的家族社区里。他说的第一个词不是爸爸或者妈妈而是‘bien’，意思是‘好’。卡里约完全是另一种——他总是冷静得像要生病了，最终他也没有。潘那觉得自己疑问太多，有些事就得忘掉或者装作糊涂。他长长地吐出一口烟雾。朋友相互之间也没法搞明白对方，就跟他不能百分百确定是墨菲做的一样。抱着奥利维亚的墨菲在他脑海中一闪而过，随后沉入黑暗。  
一根烟抽到头，休息时间结束。潘那把烟头摁进烟灰缸，跟卡里约打了个手势，走了。

一次他们‘干喝’，潘那的印象很模糊，应该是他和墨菲单枪匹马跑到公社去之后。他记得很清楚是卡里约把自己弄回公寓的。他醉得太厉害，几乎走不动。卡里约陪他喝了不少，但还能开车，还能走。他扛着潘那，从潘那身上摸出公寓的钥匙，随后把潘那扔到沙发上。  
潘那的酒品还可以，躺在沙发上一动不动。他隐约听见卡里约去了厕所，可能他去吐了。奇怪，无论是谁喝醉了，他们都会来潘那的公寓。卡里约不想吐在自己家的地毯上，潘那想，我好像不太介意，只要他吐完之后洗干净。  
他开始困了，手背拂过自己的额头，摸上去烫如正午的沥青路。沙发靠垫上有他上次搞过的妓女的香水味。上方一片空洞，吊灯僵硬地悬挂在那里，其余的地方都是空的。屋子里也那么安静。安静有股味道，它是个蓝衣服的小孩，跳出来扇他耳光。你扇吧！它举着枪，枪口黑黝黝的——吊灯黑黝黝的孔对着他。潘那看着它。镜头开始发抖，视野模糊。胃部痉挛。他觉得自己快要被呕吐物淹死了，类似这样溺亡的感觉。一股湿热的气流吹过他汗津津的的手。小孩没开枪，他跑了。潘那喘了一口气，放下枪，膝盖哆哆嗦嗦的。那小孩的枪是开了保险的——你的也是，你——  
卡里约拧开水龙头，捧了一把冷水冲自己的头发，撇干脸上的水看向镜子的时候才意识到自己没开灯。他盯着自己镜子里的影像看。军装并没有令他看起来更像好人，也没令他看起来更不像杀人犯。  
人需要有一些独处时间，好让自己把尊严收拾起来。是的，做毒枭的猎人是一件令人放下尊严和礼貌的职业。只有一件事很清楚，哥伦比亚人民应当免受艾斯卡巴暴政的蹂躏。不少相信拉美有天堂的义士在极力斗争。有希望成功的人明白等待自己的会是拉美地狱。  
卡里约又捧了点水洗脸。拿了潘那的毛巾把脸擦干。这并不代表他醒酒了。有些人的酒品比另一些人更好。他关了灯，走出洗手间。  
从洗手间回来，卡里约看见潘那在沙发上胡言乱语，一个抱枕盖在他脸上。这个房间里目前还没有一位是清醒的人。月光在地面上投影出被撕碎的形状。它们散落在地上，缓慢朝一个方向腾挪。潘那的声音变得古怪，嗓子都被他自己喊哑了。他动了一下，脸上的抱枕滚落到地上。卡里约看见他汗津津的脸，好像在做噩梦。而潘那睁开了眼睛，看了一眼卡里约。随后他咕哝了一声，抓住另外一个抱枕盖在头上，试图让自己陷入不太可能的美梦。  
卡里约，作为一个醉汉，感到没有什么他可以做的。他抚了抚额头，坐倒在单人沙发上。他解开军装衬衫，摸到自己粘在皮肤上的内衫。明天他可以回家一趟，换洗一次，或者他就在潘那家解决这个问题。屋主人躺在沙发上一动不动，衬衫也敞着，卡里约知道他还没睡着。那时候很适合参入点性，和酒精与暴力过后的状态相配，像是塔塔酱和炸鸡翅，起码让余韵变得甜美。但那天他们没有，归功于波哥达的月色。它昏暗、美丽，透过窗户移动那些影子。它是盲眼的，将整片土地笼罩在某些母性的余辉中，比如悲伤与孤独。[1] 神志不清的他们都感觉到了——拉美真正的天堂，只有片刻，真正的安静，那每个人心里只装得下自己的庇护所。

艾斯卡巴的人质挟持策略被证明十分有效。谁会知道是我们自己帮了艾斯卡巴的大忙——帮他按下扳机？前总统之女戴安娜·图尔拜死于一次突击检查的流弹误伤。注意，不管子弹之前是瞄准谁的，到头来是自己人开的枪。  
潘那开着车，墨菲坐在副驾驶座。他们眼见前方驶过几辆救护车和新闻卡车。潘那拉动手刹，换挡。墨菲摇开窗户开始抽烟。等他们开到搜捕队那里，一切似乎都已经被官僚主义制度搞定了。潘那以为目前这个阶段加维利亚和他的内阁才是知情对象，显然他小瞧了闻风而动的波哥达媒体。  
几个搜捕队队员把记者车拦在门口。潘那亮出DEA证件，他们才被放进去。卡里约一个人站在办公室内，像是在等他们两个。  
“加维利亚如何？”卡里约问。  
“目前还没有明确表态——正式发言得等戴安娜葬礼之后。”墨菲回答。  
“他会跟艾斯卡巴谈判。”卡里约说，语气如同这件事已经发生过了一样。  
“嘿，这绝对不是你的问题。”潘那说。  
卡里约没有什么特别的表现。他点点头，跟潘那和墨菲大致商议了一下目前的状况，一切暂停，侦察机停飞，等待加维利亚表态。那之后他最后尝试了一次，古斯塔沃的尸体在运河滩上被人发现，声明是枪击致死。没用，加维利亚还是签了‘弥天大谎’，让艾斯卡巴住进他自己修剪的宫殿，两公里之内不得有警察。之后卡里约被调去了西班牙，在哥伦比亚驻西班牙使馆做闲职，此职位可能是终身制的，等同于流放。他走的时候把办公室收拾得很干净，一点令人指摘的证据都没有留下——当然那是更久之后的事。在此之前他还找潘那喝了一次酒。

桌子上摆着一瓶气已经跑光的啤酒，电视正在播报有关哥伦比亚军政府的栏目。潘那颓丧地坐在沙发上，正考虑是否应该下楼买食物。他开始后悔晚上没有去墨菲家蹭饭了。他之前决定让已经足够忙碌的夫妻两人，主要是因为奥利维亚，省下多做一个人的饭的功夫，也省得墨菲饭后与他一起在家加班。他开始想为什么今晚他没有约人？积累了一些力气后，他摸向遥控器，点击换台。  
某部情景喜剧里，未婚夫正在敲准岳父家的门。潘那听到第二次才意识到敲门声从自己家门外传来。他起来开门，发现卡里约站在门外，穿着一件深色的休闲衫，仿佛十分疲惫。他们打了招呼。潘那让卡里约进来，自己则顺势抓了点钱出门买食物。他提了点酒和热狗回来，随后才意识到家里并没有番茄酱或是黄芥末酱。卡里约坐在沙发上盯着电视。潘那打开两瓶啤酒，开始拆热狗的纸包。  
“调令已经下来了，我被调去西班牙使馆，下周就走。”卡里约说，接过潘那递给他的热狗，对此热狗的裸露程度露出一个微小的厌恶表情。  
“哦。”潘那试图用热狗的糟糕程度合理化目前的气氛。这件事在他们两人意料之内。在戴安娜事件后，卡里约当然不会被留在目前的职位上。加维利亚已经敲定与艾斯卡巴的协议。搜捕队将被解散。现在他知道卡里约要被流放到西班牙去。他瞥了一下自己的胡子，几乎同时跟卡里约一起握住啤酒瓶的瓶颈。他们相互对视一眼，潘那默默地灌了一口，卡里约也沉默不语。电视机还开着。荧幕上女儿用十分喜剧的语气喊：“爸爸、爸爸——”几个人扯着准岳父。女婿惊慌失措，抱紧了自己的爱人。  
一瓶酒已经空了。卡里约还坐着，握着酒瓶。屋子里没开吊顶的照明灯，厨房和柜子上的灯亮着，卡里约的脸埋在阴影里。无需心灵感应，潘那知道他没辙了，他们没辙了。除非加维利亚某天改了心意，或者等下一任总统。他想到之前那次，他躺在沙发上，卡里约现在坐着的那一张。记忆很模糊。他梦见在家过生日，全家都来了，不知道为什么卡里约也在，靠在墙边像在等他。他吹了蜡烛，喝了香槟，晕头转向，很快记起自己还在哥伦比亚，躺在自己的公寓里。四周那么安静，跟现在一样。  
最后卡里约跟他说，特鲁西略还在，你们继续该做的事。潘那点头，他跟特鲁西略早已是好朋友。然后卡里约觉得没什么要说的了。他吃完了热狗，只喝了一瓶酒，没醉，得自己开车回家收拾行李。潘那送他到玄关。他们紧紧地拥抱了一下，停顿了很久。卡里约的眼睛在黑暗中发亮。他说，周一见，然后走了。  
潘那关上门，颓唐地倒在沙发上。然后他捂住脸，几分钟后才感觉泪水刺痛自己肿胀的眼球。他猛地站起来骂了几句，站到床边点了一支烟。他应该叫个妓女来的。潘那痛恨自己的状态，像屎一样，一团糟。他吸了一口烟。他们输了。刚才卡里约和他都在强撑，跟最糟糕的比赛选手一样。不全是因为艾斯卡巴住进了他的豪华‘监狱’，或者枪击，或者失踪的线人、被流放的卡里约——  
之前他问卡里约见到那只驴是什么感受。卡里约回答，很好笑，第一反应。关于戴安娜卡里约也没有撒谎。他说，第一反应是很荒唐。他坐着看向潘那，没有半点隐瞒。任何此前不理解魔幻现实主义起源的人现在都应该理解了。事情在这里是这样发生的。好人做着这些事。死去女人的照片在烟灰缸里静静燃烧。

[1]: 伤心和孤独的西班牙语词性是阴性。性是阳性。


End file.
